Eye Contact
by Sirens And Muses
Summary: Just a random oneshot about...well, how people have serious lack of eye contact. Really, don't they know that's bad manners? Rated K because it's a purty letter.


**Siren: Well, the plot bunnies came back.**

**Muse: Help me! (is buried by plot bunnies)**

**Plot Bunnies: Join us! Join us!**

**Siren: Apparantly, they are zombie plot bunnies.**

**Muse: Disclaimer!**

**Plot Bunnies: Join us! Sirens & Muses don't own ToS! Join us!**

**Siren: Cyber cookie for anyone who reviews!**

* * *

"Oof!" Mithos hit the ground with a thump, the spot Kratos had hit him throbbing with pain. He stood and brushed himself off before picking his sword up.

"Your swing was wild," Kratos said sternly. "Next time, keep control of your movements."

"Yes, master," Mithos muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Are my shoes really that interesting?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" the blonde boy asked nervously.

"Eye contact is crucial to, not only swordsmanship, but all fighting styles," Kratos continued. "You can't fight if you can't see."

"I-I…" Mithos cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

There was a pause as Kratos contemplated his pupil. "Anytime you make a mistake," he said finally, "you stare at the ground. That's a habit you have to break, Mithos. Look me in the eyes." He did as he was told. "That's good. Now raise your sword."

They both got into a fighting stance. A few moments later, Mithos landed in the dirt on his stomach.

"Better. Your last slash was wide, which is how I got past your guard." Kratos watched as the boy stood, this time staring directly at his teacher's face. "Good. Now, attack me again."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yggrasill asked suspiciously.

"Just a routine check of the Asgard ranch," Kratos informed him.

Yggdrasill narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right here…

"You've been going down to Sylvarant quite often," he said. "This is the fourth time this month, I believe."

"I don't think Kvar is keeping his ranch up to standards," the red-head told him.

Yes, something was definitely off…

"I can send Yuan down," he offered. Kratos shook his head.

"That won't be necessary."

"…Very well." Not being able to think of a suitable reason to keep him, Yggdrasill watched as Kratos left.

It wasn't until many weeks later, after he'd realized Kratos wasn't coming back, that it dawned on him what had been strange. Throughout that entire conversation, his old mentor had been unable to look him in the eye.

* * *

Kratos had been watching them. Of course, his focus had been mainly on his son, but he saw when it happened to the others, too.

"I'm fine," Colette would assure them, even when he knew she was not.

He watched as she and Lloyd would talk. He would come upon the subject of her becoming an angel, and she would smile and look away. If he asked her what was wrong, her eyes went straight down. Up until the second he'd realized she couldn't feel anything, and even after that, she refused to make eye contact with him when she lied.

* * *

He couldn't do it. Lloyd was his only true friend. The only one who hadn't been after his money, or his status, or his looks. The one who trusted him, Zelos Wilder, with his life.

"Liar! Zelos, I still trust you, you hear me? You'd never betray us."

Zelos knew it was only an act. He knew that in the end, he was going to be on their side. But it was hard to look at them, to see the hurt and anger they felt. So when he made his speech about siding with the strongest, before he took Colette away, he couldn't do it. He tried, but he simply couldn't look at Lloyd's eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Kratos?"

Kratos looked up. He had asked Lloyd to come with him in private, so that he could break the news of his departure to him. He knew his son wouldn't be happy about his going to Derris-Kharlan, but he had to do it.

"Dad?"

Kratos sighed. "Lloyd, you once asked me to travel the world with you, but I have to decline."

"Why?" Lloyd demanded.

Kratos took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm…"

Lloyd waited, but Kratos didn't finish. The silence became too much in a few minutes.

"Dad, why aren't you looking at me?"


End file.
